mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 45
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 45 ist die 45. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der erste Teil der The Ultimate Betrayal-Saga. Handlung Spoilers "AN ALL-NEW, JAW-DROPPING STORY STARTS HERE! "The Ultimate Betrayal" Part One: The Robot Masters have been defeated—but that doesn’t mean Dr. Wily has lost yet! A battle-weary Mega Man rushes home to save his family—but is he too late? Has Dr. Light’s faith been shattered beyond repair? Is this the end for our heroes?! The adaptation to the legendary game Mega Man 3 begins here, with cover art from the equally-legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and an all-new box art variant cover from the latest Mega Man superstar RAFA KNIGHT!" The Ultimate Betrayal - Teil 1 Da Mega Man kein Signal mehr von von Dr. Lights Labor bekommt, machte sich Rock auf den Weg zur Erde. Alle bisherigen Energiezellen wurden gesammelt und alle Robot Master besiegt. Auf dem Weg zum Labor muss der Blue Bomber jedoch feststellen, dass das Haus in Flammen steht. Er kann jedoch nicht mit Rush eingreifen, sondern wird von Break Man aufgehalten, der ihn mit einem weiteren Kampf konfrontiert. Im Inneren des Hauses erbittet Dr. Wily um die Zugangscodes von Gamma, doch Dr. Light weigert sich. Roll, die wütend auf Wily ist greift Doc Robot an, was zu einem Tumult führt und der kooperative und friedliche Weg nun für beide Professoren ausgeschlossen scheint. Da Wily und Doc Robot weiterhin an Gamma interessiert bleiben und in ihrer Sache sich sicher sind und sogar Roll zerstören wollen, gibt Light nach und händigt ihm Gamma aus, woraufhin Wily mit dem Roboter sich in seine neue Burg teleportieren lässt. Break Man, der im Kampf deutlich auf der Siegerseite steht und ebenfalls das Schlachtfeld verlassen will, händigt vorher Mega Man noch einen Chip aus. Dieser solle sich zunächst wieder reparieren lassen, bevor er sich gegen ihn, Doc Robot und Gamma stellen würde. Beide Seiten bereiten sich auf den Endkampf vor. Als Mega Man zusammen mit Rush die Burg erreicht, wartet bereits Proto Man auf ihn. Charaktere *Mega Man 280px|right|Short Circuit **Rush *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Dr. Wily **Break Man **Doc Robot **Gamma Trivia *Das Variant Cover erinnerst stark an das von Mega Man 3 und ist bereits somit das fünfte Cover, das diese Parallele aufweist. *Das Comic erschien auf Barnes & Noble Nook und der Nook App zwei Wochen vor dem eigentlichen Erscheinungstermin. *Die Pose auf dem Cover zeigt diverse Ähnlichkeiten mit der aus den Dreamwave Comics auf der ersten Seite des vierten Bandes. *''"The adaptation to the legendary game Mega Man 3 begins here (...)"'' ist ein Satz aus der offiziellen Ankündigung des Comics, dabei fing die Adaption der Mega Man 3-Saga schon seit dem 41. Comic an und in Ausgabe 44 sind bereits fast alle Robot Master besiegt worden. *Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 220 besaß ein ähnliches Cover. Auch hier spielte Verrat eine entscheidende Rolle und die Worte "Betrayal" war selbst auch auf dem Cover zu sehen. *Roll attackiert Doc Robot mit einem Besen. Die gleiche Waffe besitzt sie auch in Mega Man Powered Up. *Auf Seite 19 steht auf einem Zettel von Dr. Wily geschrieben "TUBP1 - 0914". Dies ist die Abkürzung für "The Ultimate Betrayal Part 1 - September 2014" und somit Ausgabe 45 und dem Datum an dem die Covers zum ersten Mal gezeigt wurden. *Auf Seite 20 steht die Zahl 87 Prozent geschrieben. 1987 wurde das erste Mega Man Spiel auf den Markt gebracht. Leseprobe MM45Seite1.PNG|Seite 1 MM45Seite2.PNG|Seite 2 MM45Seite3.PNG|Seite 3 MM45Seite4.PNG|Seite 4 MM45Seite5.PNG|Seite 5 en:Mega Man Issue 45 (Archie Comics) es:Mega Man No. 045 Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics